A Friendly Wager
by Sebastian DeLaOsa
Summary: Set after the destruction of the Star Forge, a few members of the crew of the Ebon Hawk conduct a friendly wager. A Knights of the Old Republic story humor story.


Introduction: The conversation between Revan and Bastila after the blackout scene in _Knights of the Old Republic _leads me to believe they shared a great deal more than just a kiss. It would probably take more than a little conversation on the Star Forge for Revan and Bastila to figure things out. It's also hard to keep a secret on a small ship...

_A Friendly Wager  
_Sebastian DeLaOsa

The crew watched the Star Forge fall into the sun of the Rakata world from the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_. It would be several hours before they landed on the planet to the waiting Republic celebration. Bastila touched Revan's arm and whispered in his ear. The two slipped unobtrusively from the rear of the cockpit. Mission nudged Jolee. Jolee winked at Canderous. Canderous nodded solemnly. The three quietly left.

Mission, Jolee and Canderous gathered around a monitor in the communications center. Mission tapped a few commands on a console. Snow persisted on the screen. "Come on," she said, "I know that micro-cam I installed in the cargo hold works." She tapped a few more commands. The snow dissolved and an image of Revan and Bastila appeared, complete with sound. "Ha!" Mission said, triumphant.

"Nice work," Canderous said.

"Thank you," replied Mission.

"Glad they weren't doing anything awkward. I'm old and there are some things I don't need to see. Would've hated having to blind myself to get the image outta my head," commented Jolee. He glanced at the screen and snorted. "Well now, only question is who wins the bet – do they commit before they get off this ship or not?"

"Shhhhh, they're talking," said Mission.

"… and I wanted my first time to be more special than in a cargo hold," said Bastila bitterly. She turned away from Revan and crossed her arms.

"Poodoo!" said Mission.

"Aw, hell." Canderous dug into a pocket for some credits, and started peeling off several hundreds.

"Wait." Jolee tapped the monitor. "I like winning as much as the next man, but that was easier than spacing a crate full of gizka. Give them a moment. Let's see what happens."

Bastila's back was to Revan. His face was confused and hurt.

Mission shook her head. "Better think fast, Revan."

Jolee said, "No matter what you do, Revan, you can't redo the first time."

Canderous stopped counting and looked intently at the screen. "Best pacify her, Revan, or you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

Mission said, "You met her Rancor-beast of a mom, Revan! You want her telling mommy on you? 'You did WHAT to my daughter? IN A CARGO HOLD?'"

Jolee sighed, "Oh, Revan, my boy, you are so screwed. No man ever says the right thing in this situation."

"Come on, Revan, you out thought and out fought Mandalore – and you can't work this out! You haul my ass across half the galaxy and now you're going to cost me five hundred credits as well!"

"Ssssssh! They're about to talk!" Mission said.

On the screen, Bastila turned to Revan. He looked positively pathetic. Looking down at the deck plating, he drew a small circle with the toe of his boot. He said quietly, "I thought that being with _me_ was special."

Bastila's expression softened. She stepped closer and touched his face, "Oh, Revan, that's not what I meant."

"That was the happiest moment of my life, Bastila. I will always remember it. I shared it with you. Where doesn't matter. Only you do."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you, too. Oh, you're right. This is so silly of me." Bastila hugged him fiercely. "Forgive me?"

Revan held her close, a smile on his face. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around in a circle before gently setting her down again. He said quietly, "There's nothing to forgive. Will you stay with me?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course. I will be with you always."

Jolee whistled. Canderous shook his head in awe.

Mission pointed at the monitor. "Ha! I win! Alright!"

"That's five hundred for me as well," Canderous intoned.

"A bet I don't mind losing," Jolee said, reaching into a belt pouch. "Funny, Canderous, I didn't see you betting on love like Mission."

"I didn't bet on love. I bet on Revan. There's a difference."

"Hmph. I really figured those two wouldn't able to get their act together before getting off this rust-bucket. Maybe in a few months. Or years."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" said Mission, "Pay up!"

"Hey," said Carth, "What's going on in here?"

Mission quickly blanked the monitor as all three turned to face Carth. "Uh, just some friendly wagering."

"Friendly wagering?" Carth said suspiciously, eyeing the three of them. "You don't like each other."

Mission, standing between Jolee and Canderous looked at either one and gave a weak smile. "Uh…" The Twi'lek grabbed them both around the waist and said "Money makes the best of friends!"

Jolee put a warm arm around her shoulders. "Fine young lass, upstanding citizen."

Canderous awkwardly tried to do the same. "Just keep her away from your wallet."

Carth just stared at the three of them. "Riiiiiight." He hooked a thumb at the door. "I'm going now." He turned and shook his head, walking back to the cockpit.

The three broke their strange embrace. "Next time, we lock the door," Mission grumbled.

"Good idea," said Canderous. "Well, pleasure doing business with you all. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on the weapons stores." Canderous left.

"Well, that was fun," Mission said. She started to leave. "Thanks for the credits, Jolee."

"Mission?"

"Yeah?"

"My lightsaber."

"Oh," she said guiltily. She reached behind her back and started to hand the silver cylinder back to him. "Can't I just play with it a little?"

"No."

"Poot."


End file.
